Shooting Stars
by pettcycola
Summary: It's his first patrol all alone, and Tim is expecting the rogues breaking out of Arkham, petty thieves and overall Gotham's usual crimes— not to form a sort of Scooby Gang with a bossy girl with a ring.


**Disclaimer:** No, I do NOT own Young Justice nor anything DC-related. I do not get any financial profit from this story, and I only own this idea and the Original Characters.

* * *

shooting **stars**

prologue

* * *

Let one thing be clear, and that was that Gotham never rested, not even when its own Bat vigilante was away on League business. That was something Tim Drake knew very well.

It was ironic that a part of him (hell, _every_ part of him) had dreamed of this after years, and now that it happened his body trembled with a mix of what he identified as excitement and fear— almost as the first time when he approached Batman. Other people (people like Dick Grayson) would say he should find himself lucky to be in charge when Bruce would leave after so little time under the cape, but Tim didn't felt that lucky that night. The only thing Tim could feel was a hole on his stomach, as he jumped onto the next rooftop, still looking for anything out of place.

He had been out there for almost three hours since Batman left, not before a long, long talk with the two of them about how he had to be wary of everything and everyone; that Tim had to take any prevention possible and that Bruce would be back as soon as possible. He had listened to every single word and syllable from his speech, memorizing it, hoping that it would write itself on fire in his brain. It had to, for the wellbeing of Gotham and his position as Robin, it had to.

He wondered if someone (a civilian, he hoped) had seen him and wonder if it was his first time, if they would realize he was not the first boy in a red and yellow suit and if they thought if what he was doing was right. It should be, he was just following orders, Batman's orders and Tim had plenty of time to get used to it. By definition, everything had to go down fine by the end of this patrol.

Then why did he felt so wrong?

He breathed in and deep before making another jump, landing with a clean roll onto the rooftop's floor. He rose, inhaling the smoke-filled air as he checked the sight of the building, scanning through the mask for any sign of danger. He found none of it, yet it didn't made him felt any better. The entire patrol had been too quiet, now that he noticed, and in his short experience he could tell that nothing good could come out of a quiet patrol.

He had already searched twice and all of he could for any kind of danger in any of the districts he and Batman usually checked, and the reports from Arkham told him that the Rogues were either there or in Belle Rêve if they had behaved well— but Tim couldn't be naive, especially if it was his first time doing solo work. There had to be something out there, someone who where up to no good.

Even if the crime rate was out the charts in Gotham, the city was as illuminated as if it was Metropolis— at least, the upper zones in the city would be. Perhaps it was because Tim was getting close to the slums, and the lights there were dim enough to see the stars because, otherwise, the only way he would notice the two shooting stars would be tomorrow on the newspaper.

 _'Wait,'_ but Tim looked better, as the celestial body grew closer to the ground, closer to... "It's heading towards the docks!"

Tim could only run towards the edge of the roof, before the _'shooting star'_ exploded in an orange smoke when it landed on the ground. Soon, the sound of car alarms started going off, and it was no time before he heard the voices of neighbors wondering what was happening.

Shooting star or not, he had to see what happened, especially when he caught sight of another trail coming from the sky— one that was heading towards the place the other crashed.

Well, at least he had been sure something would happen that night.

It was in moments like these, moments in which he would run as fast as he could, in which he wished that Batman would at least made some kind of gadget for these kind of situations, since he wouldn't lend him the Batmobile. His breath started to get hitched before Tim took the grappling hook, having enough of running and jumping and thinking that if Dick could do it without sweating, he would have to do better. Or without so much tricks, at the very least.

It would take Tim almost twenty minutes to get there, with the other star still shining in the sky, marking its way towards Gotham. The people getting closer to the crater on the ground told him he had been too late, and a curse got out of his lips before his hand turned into a fist. Dammit, dammit, this was bad. This was really, really bad because not only this had caused damage, it was bad because something came out of the star, because there was a difference between an asteroid and a spaceship, knowing Superman taught him that. He could face the Rogues alone, but he knew them, every single detail about them. With aliens— heck, he didn't even knew the entire species in Star Wars, let alone with real aliens.

Whatever this thing was, he had to find it as soon as he could— because if it was indeed an alien, then it was sure as hell he hadn't come in there alone.

And judging by the absence of the other shooting star, Tim would have to be quick.

* * *

 **a/n:** So, as you can see, yes, this is my new project.

I've had the idea of doing a fic with an OC and Young Justice for a while, but it wasn't until I had a roleplay and several conversations with my friend Lina that I came to this idea, and especially building up a relationship of sorts with her and Tim. As you can see, Tim will be having problems and not only when he finds his new 'partner' but also because an alien is on the lose.

I know this chapter was unforgiveably short, and while this starts it will continue to be this way, but I promise that as chapters go by, it will be better and longer. I hope you've liked this chapter, and please, leave a comment if you have anything to say!

Love,  
Petta.


End file.
